


Pretty When You Cry

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian, thegreatficmaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Grace Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: This is for Lucy's Birthday!
I didn't do this on my own. Team effort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



“You can’t do this,” Michael begged, testing the grace that was restraining him and finding his bonds more than secure, “Lucifer, think for a moment, you  _ can’t _ do this.”

Lucifer ran his fingers across Michael’s back, “Right now, I can do whatever I want. And seeing you like this… I don’t think my dick’s ever been this hard.” 

Trying not to make a sound, Michael felt his cock jerk at the compliment. He loved this game. Being trussed up like a Sunday ham and pleading for sanctuary while his lover took full advantage, there was nothing like it. Tonight was better, because Lucifer was using his grace to restrain him. The icy essence wound tightly around his wrists and thighs, forcing his chest flat against the low table he was leaning over and keeping his legs spread wide.

Walking around the table, his mate tried to look up, but Lucifer’s grace kept his head pressed into the unforgiving wood looking to the side. He could see Michael’s eyes straining to look up at him, and he knelt next to him, “What is it, my little Prince?”

Groaning when he finally saw Lucifer, his bare chest, tousled hair, and his brilliant eyes, Michael almost broke character, “I…. Please don’t hurt me, Lucifer.”

Leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Michael’s parted lips, Lucifer whispered, “But you’re so pretty when you cry.” Studying his mate’s eyes closely for any sign of regret or fear and finding only a burning need, Lucifer smiled and stood.

Taking his place behind Michael, raising a hand, Lucifer smiled. “I’ll do what I want,” striking Michael’s ass hard as if the act were punctuation.

Michael couldn’t squirm, he couldn’t get away and he didn’t want to. His skin felt like it was burning, and he tried his best to push himself closer, arching his back into the blows.

“When I want,” Lucifer said, taking a moment to ghost his fingers over the red handprint he left on Michael’s ass before giving him a matching mark on his other cheek.

“F-f-fuck,” Michael grunted. He felt himself leaking precum, and couldn’t do anything to relieve the ache.

Leaning over, pressing himself against his mate, his length compressed between Michael’s cheeks and his own body, he whispered, “How I want,” before licking the outer edge of his mate’s ear. 

Moaning loudly at the unexpected pressure around his neglected cock, Michael was confused because Lucifer was still on top of him kissing down his neck to his shoulder.

“Gonna fill you up, holy roller,” Lucifer murmured as he used his grace to tightly wrap around the base of Michael’s cock while another tendril of grace began to stroke the bound archangel’s length. 

Standing and taking a step back to watch, Lucifer began to jerk himself slowly. Michael was practically sobbing as he was worked over slowly, Lucifer’s grace sliding up and down Michael’s entire length a few times before it left him almost completely, while a band of grace still remained around the base of Michael’s cock.

Smirking as he reveled in Michael’s loss and the sweet whimpers he was producing, Lucifer knelt between his brother’s legs, “I knew you liked this.” Resting his hands on Michael’s ass and massaging the flesh before spreading his cheeks wide, Lucifer hunched over and licked from under his mate’s balls up to his tight hole, flicking his forked tongue across it. “Fight all you want. I’m gonna tear you apart, little prince, and you are going to beg me for more,” Lucifer said as he slid a finger into his brother.

The grace acting as a cockring around the base of Michael’s cock tightened slightly as Lucifer curved his finger. Gasping at the sensation, Michael loved it when Lucifer fingered him, but he wanted more. He needed his ass stretched and fucked until he went numb or lost his mind; whichever came first. Feeling another finger breach him, Michael bit his lip to keep the moans and pleas from tumbling out of his mouth. 

Lucifer stroked his own cock as he fingered Michael, his channel unyielding to the initial intrusion but after a few pumps he opened up and Lucifer was able to work another finger in. There was a pattern to it; they both were well aware that once either had three fingers inside the other, the prep work was done. 

Slowly removing his fingers, Lucifer popped open a bottle of lube and poured some on his cock. Sliding his hand over his now slick flesh, Lucifer moaned low and deep. He held the bottle a few inches above Michael’s crack before squeezing a generous amount and watching it slide down his smooth crevasse and splitting to trickle around his balls.

Michael let out a guttural groan as Lucifer slapped the shaft of his cock hard against his slick hole. His jaw dropped in a soundless scream as he felt the head of Lucifer’s heavy cock penetrate him. Gasping as Lucifer entered him, slow but purposeful, and without any leniency until he bottomed out, without realizing it, Michael had been hissing a string of jumbled pleas for more.

"’Please’, little prince? What do you need?" Lucifer goaded, "Do you want me to ruin this tight asshole of yours?"

Michael mewled in response, no longer in character. He couldn’t resist pleading; playing was one thing but when he was so lost in being filled with Lucifer’s thick cock he always became a wanton, needy creature. Desperate for more, Michael whimpered, “Fuck me... use me, please… whatever you want, Morningstar, please.”

"Perhaps I'll leave you like this and use you over and over and over....” Lucifer trailed off, lightly running his fingers along Michael’s lower back, “Until my cum is leaking from your hole. And the best part is you'll be begging me for more. Won't you, cumslut?" Lucifer asked, buried deep inside his mate and feeling his inner muscles clench around his cock.

Welcoming the tension inside him from the intrusion, Michael panted, “Yes… all I want… I need your cum...I’m your cumslut… all I’ve ever wanted.”

Smiling at his brother’s desperate words, Lucifer pulled back and began to set a slow pace. Hearing Michael’s moans and feeling his muscles flutter around him in response, Lucifer waited for the stream of foul words that never came. Holding Michael’s hips, Lucifer asked, “Who’s cock is giving you this pleasure, Michael?” before thrusting once with incredible force, and bellowing, “Say it!”

“Lucifer!” Michael shouted. His hips hitting the edge of the table beneath him, Michael began to moan loudly as Lucifer fucked him harder. Feeling the bruises form, Michael’s hands clenched into tight fists as the pressure inside him begin to build, he cried out, “Heylel!” 

“Louder! I want all of Heaven and Hell to know how far you've fallen. Let them hear you beg for my cock,” he commanded as he increased his pace, and leaned forward, hooking his arms under Michael’s. Pulling him close and releasing his grace’s hold on all but around his cock, Lucifer lifted his mate, clutching him to his chest, and continued to hammer into him.

Michael’s head lolled onto Lucifer’s shoulder as he felt the cool tendrils of grace begin to lift his legs and wrap around his chest, keeping him plastered to Lucifer. Sighing with each thrust that hit him deep, Michael uttered, “Please… Luc….Fuck me… Cum in me… Don’t ever stop.”

Quickly approaching his release as he felt and heard Michael falling apart, Lucifer sat back, careful not to hurt his playmate or stop fucking him. Laying back and pulling Michael’s knees high so he could fuck deeper into him, Lucifer felt his balls tighten as his orgasm flooded his senses. Calling out Michael’s praises in Enochian, Lucifer pumped his love full of his seed.

Despite his orgasm, Lucifer didn’t release his grace’s hold on the base of his mate’s cock, making it impossible for Michael to cum. Lucifer was done with their game and wanted to feel Michael return the favor. Wrapping his arms around the man on top of him, Lucifer hummed, “Your turn.”

Lucifer’s grace dispersed and Michael was able to gently lift himself and sit next to his brother. Holding his hands out, Michael beckoned, “I need you, my Dragon.”

Rolling to his side, his cock still solid and longing for more, Lucifer rose and straddled Michael’s legs. Draping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and drawing him close, their lips met. Both opening their mouths to invite the other in, their tongues and lips teasing and caressing as moans and sighs filled the air.

Michael slid his hands around Lucifer’s waist and began probing at his yet untouched entrance, “My poor, neglected fallen one. You’ve treated me so well, I  _ will _ return the favor.“ Michael slid a finger into his mate, as he felt Lucifer’s hands smooth down his chest and continue lower.

Moving his hips closer, Lucifer gripped both cocks and began to stroke them with both hands. When he felt Michael slip another finger inside him, Lucifer moaned and felt both cocks throb against each other. He found the bottle of lube next to them and poured a generous amount and continued to lovingly caress their lengths as Michael pushed three fingers deep into Lucifer. 

Lucifer enjoyed being in control, but letting Michael take charge was always necessary, like aftercare. Michael was caring, sweet even, while maintaining a domineering aire, and it drove Lucifer mad with lust. Switching from having complete control to letting go and being toyed with at Michael’s discretion, made him dizzy with desire for his mate. 

“Lift,” Michael said gently, gripping his cock and positioning it at Lucifer’s hole once he was up on his knees, “When you're ready, love.”

Michael leaned back on his hands, able to see Lucifer reach behind and grip Michael’s cock as he sank on to it. Both groaning at their shared pleasure, Lucifer settled onto Michael’s lap and began to rock his hips, “Touch me, Michael.”

Smiling as his mate swiveled his hips, Michael lifted a hand and began to stroke Lucifer’s cock. The lube made his hard flesh easy to grip tight. Being buried inside Lucifer, seeing him vulnerable and needy, made Michael’s heart ache. He loved Lucifer, more than their father, more than humanity, more than Heaven. Having Lucifer to himself, to play and fuck as they pleased, this was Heaven.

As Lucifer began to lift and properly ride Michael, the other mimicked the movements and pressure with his hand. Egging each other on as they fell apart, they cried out in unison as Michael emptied inside Lucifer’s ass and Lucifer came on Michael’s chest.

Michael gripped the back of Lucifer’s head as he sat up and pushed him onto his back. Licking into Lucifer’s mouth as he pushed one of Lucifer’s legs against the man’s chest, Michael sat up and wrapped a hand around the base of Lucifer’s balls, pushing them up against his cock. “Mine,” Michael growled as he began to fuck Lucifer hard, snapping his hips and causing his mate to cry out with each thrust.

“You take my cock so well,” Michael said as he leaned back to watch and he had an idea. Grabbing Lucifer’s jaw, he leaned forward slightly and in a deadly serious voice, instructed, “Fuck me with your grace. Fill me while I tear your ass apart.”

Concentrating while getting rammed by his brother, his grace worked into Michael’s ass and began to pulse and slide inside him. Michael sobbed with pleasure, his own grace latching onto Lucifer’s cock and sucking hard as they drove into each other with wild abandon. Both reaching the brink but neither stopping they kept pushing farther until Michael collapsed on top of Lucifer.

Encasing Michael in his arms, their grace and movements finally stilling, Lucifer held him close as Michael’s breathing regulated and he began to stir. He had no words of comfort for Michael as his eyelids fluttered open, he simply rested a hand on his mate’s cheek and kissed him sweetly.

After a few gentle kisses and moments of peace between them, Lucifer looked to the corner of the cage. Sam. The past few months had been educational for the human, evident by his dark eyes and the hand wrapped around his cock furiously pumping away as if it were the last thing he’d do, but finding no release. Sam hadn’t been acknowledged but Michael and Lucifer knew he was there, they liked that he watched. 

Michael caught on to what Lucifer was thinking, turning to look at Sam, he grinned as he and Lucifer sat up. After sharing a knowing look with Lucifer, Michael focused on Sam with a predatory gaze, licked his lips as he glanced at Sam’s cock and asked, “Ready to play, Sammy?”


End file.
